Exanderaz Vanex Drayk
Exanderaz Vanex Drayk ''(E-ZAN-dur-az Va-Nex Dray-k) is a Zarosian Mahjarrat. He has lived roughly 15,000-17,000 years, and has attended many rituals. You can currently find him preparing for his Lord's return. Exanderaz is part of House Drayk, and is currently the only known member of it. Appearance Human Exan's human form is at 6'3 feet tall, and around 210-230lbs. He is naturally a darker skin, however his blood-line for his alias is unmentioned. He is muscular, but agile, with great self-discipline over his body, which gives him the ability to be stealthy. When it comes to muscular build, he is just the normal type of person, but his chest is a bit wider, which slopes down into his abdomen. He is long legged, but not abnormally, as well as a bit longer in the arms, giving him the ability to be flexible in certain situations the normal person probably couldn't. Overall, his body is built for speed and stealth, which reflects Exan' dislike of contact-combat. Human Face He has blue eyes, that has a white ring around the pupil, with evenly natural dark skin (Desert Decent). He has high-cheek bones that stand out, making his cheeks look a tad bit long. He does not have much facial hair past a stubble, as he finds beards to be repulsive. He has a two minor scars that are noticable when talk to him, right by his left eye, one scar running vertical and the other running horizontal. Lich His lich form would be 8'4, 430-470 lbs, similiar build to his human form. He would have a dragonstone in the middle of his forehead. He, as well, has read eyes that are nicely matched with a purple lines coming form the forehead, to his eyes, and around his mouth. Zarosian tattoes appear on his upper arma and wrista as a band-type tattoo, which wraps completely around his arm, which holds words in it ancient writing. His body in lich form would look much like the one in his human form, being tall, agile, and strong. Clothing and Armour Human His human clothing varies, sometimes he is dressed in blue and gold robes with a staff that has a blade at the end, and sometimes he wears red steel armour with gold and dragonstone trims accompanied by double blades. However, when he is doing specific things, he wears appropriate clothing. For example, if he was being stealthy, he'd wear blue and black clothing and armour, with specialized places for weapons and other things, and ofcourse it is fitting of his body, so that he can be at maximime stealth. As well, if he was fighting, he'd wear blackish armour, that had black-dragon leather under it. He also, more commonly, wears black robes and leather, with regular matching pants instead of robe bottoms, holding an enchanted wooden staff with a pale blue light at the end, and a black cloak. Lich In his lich form, he wears black vampyric-styled robes, with a black hood and red cloak which drapes from his right shoulder ot his middle-left back, which can also swing over his left shoulder (like Magneto) and give him a function, terrifying look. He also carries a larger form of his before mentioned enchanted staff. Languages Do to Exan's age, he knows many languages, but is not fluent in all. Most of these languages was either learned during First age, Second age, Third age, or when he was under a new alias. *Freneskrae *Ancient *Vampyre *TzHaar *Elven (Partially-Fluent) *Menophosian *Language of the cats *Dwarven (Partially-Fluent) *Language of the Dragonkin (Near Partially-Fluent) *Common Personality and Morals Exan is a very self-disciplined Mahjarrat. His emotions are not an occuring problem for him, but at times he does let them get the better of him. With the ability to be joking one moment, and serious the next, he has the ability to manipulate situations on what he seems fit. During the early days when he first entered Gielinor under Itchlarin's rule, he earned the nickname "Apmeken's Skeleton", since he loved to play jokes on people, and normally had a cheerful, yet calm, attitude towards things. He also had a liking for animals and mystical creatures, often traveling around with a skypouncer and bloodpouncer at his side. In his home, as well, he cares for mass amounts of creatures in his forest such as giant scorpions, dragons, sheep, cats, dogs, unicorns, bees, and many others. The last thing you would want to do to Exanderaz would to mess with the people he considers family. He is, for unknown reasons, extreamely loyal and protective of people close to him. When Zaros was nearly killed, he took out many enemies in rage, before he was defeated. Exan also shows many beliefs and morals of Zaros, striving to be in control of the situations around him, and be self disciplined. He strives for diversity, for knowledge, and for control over his mind and body, often leading him to countless hours of physical and mental training. Relations Despite not letting many people to close to him, he has had close and not-so-close relations, romanticly, allies, enemies, family, and friends. Below are a few important beings he has encountered in his years. Gods *Zaros *Zamorak *Icthlarin *Apmeken *Saradomin *Armadyl *Bandos Mahjarrat *Akthanakos *Azzanadra *Jhallan *Lucien *Sliske *Wahisietel *Zamorak *Eziak Dezen Avencianci *Thane Krios *Oliver Ryder *Zenthos Daemor Vampyre *Vanescula Drakan *Ranis Drakan *Vanstrom Clause Human *Fox Edruth *Pierce Hochner *Daniel Falcon Icyene *Commander Zilyana *Un-Named Icyene rebel Friends *Eziak Dezen Avencianci *Azzanadra *Wahisietel Allies *Fox Edruth *Pierce Hochner ( Deceased) *Daniel Falcon ( Deceased) *Eziak Dezen Avencianci Magical Abilities and Knowledge Being a Mahjarrat, magicks and magics have come naturally to him, but he has always been one to learn all he can about them. Do to his age, he knows many things, but could definately learn more in them. I will list what Exan knows in magics and magicks below, with the order of Grand-Master, Master, and Adept. (Not much novice about his magic.) '''Elemental and Ancient Magicks: *Ice Magicks (Grand-Master) *Blood Magicks (Grand-Master) *Shadow Magicks (Grand-Master) *Smoke Magicks (Master) *Water Magics (Grand-Master) *Fire Magics (Master) *Earth Magics (Adept) *Air Magics (Adept) Other Forms of Magics: *Summoning (Grand-Master) *Necromancy (Grand-Master) *Healing Magic (Adept) *Teleportation (Master) *Telekinetic (Master) *Illusion Magic (Grand-Master) *Vampyre Magics (Adept) *Enchanting (Adept) Most of his magical knowledge was learned for a reason, such as Vampyre magics was to blend in when he lived in Dark Meyer in the fourth age, and only uses pubicly to mortal eye while in Vampyre form. His Illusion magic was learned do to his love of trickery. As well, his necromancy was learned in order to contact long sense dead loved ones. Other magics and magicks where learned for self-defence and battle. Hand-To-Hand, Swordsmanship, and Physical training Exan, mostly learned magicks and worked on physical health when he was a child in Freneskae, but as he grew older, he learned the swordsmanship of his kin, and when he came to Gielinor, it was another story. When he came with his family to Gielinor under Itchlarin, he immediately began learning physical defence, rather then just magicks, and has continued learning new skills to this day. Below are a list of styles he has learned, again, the order is Grand-Master, Master, Adept, and Novice. Hand-To-Hand: *Basic Self Defence (Master) *Desert-styled Martial Arts (Grand-Master) *Modern Asgarnian Hand-To-hand (Adept) *Pressure Point defence and offence (adept) Swordsmanship: *Common Freneskae sword fighting (Grand-Master) *Sophanem Staff and Sword fighting (Master) *Double-Bladed Staff (Master) *Dual blade fighting (Grand-Master) *Asgarnian swordsmanship (Adept) *Misthalin Swordsmanship (Novice) *Two-Handed Great Axe (Adept) Despite his knowledge in these skills, he much rather use magic to defeat his opponent. History Pre-Gielinor: I was born in Freneskae, and quit a mischievous lad, always interested in magicks. I remember watching a dual between to elder Mahjarrat, it was about a mate, I believe. One of the Mahjarrat, a slender, yet strong one, used a harmonic balance between ice and illusion spells to trick his opponent into losing. I was so interested in it, that I started teaching myself from books my parents bought, as we were not a poor bloodline. Soon I was pulling off illusions that, if seen by a master, would of certainly impressed them, considering I had not teacher but myself and a book. And that is what happened, a master did see me pulling this off one day, but this wasn't just any master, no, this was the same master that defeated the other mahjarrat in a duel over a mate all those years ago. He offered my parents to take me as an apprentice, to learn his ways of Ice and Illusion spells, as well as some other things such as levitation, smoke, blood, and shadow spells. '' ''My parents did not have much trouble sending me off then, they never exactly appreciated my enthusiasm, and often thought me annoying. If that doesn't tell you anything about my relationship with them, then I don't know what does. While I was away, I learned a lot more than I thought I would, in fact, I had become quit a handsome, intelligent mahjarrat within the many years I studied under that master. I had become a master in ice and illusion spells, adept in smoke, blood, shadow, levitation, water, and summoning spells. I even remember the day I sat out on my own journey under Itchlarin, who inslaved my kin, to a strange realm called Gielinor, my master was all to supportive, but in a good way, you could even feel a little bit of sorrow in his voice. That didn't stop me tho, I headed on to Gielinor without a second thought about it. '' Following Icthlarin into Gielinor ''The arrival to Gielinor, as we followed Itchlarin into it, was most spectacular. It was a world like from my dreams, it was beautiful, and magical. There Ithclarin and other mahjarrat taught me many necromanic spells, which I put to good use with my summoning knowledge. It didn't take me long to become knowledgable in the toungues of Gielinor, and it didn't take long for me to work my way around the female mahjarrat. That being said, I am not aware of having any children during those times either. During those times, we defended the desert against the invaders, under command of Itchlarin, and we where feared by many. I was pretty happy then, but something always seemed a bit off. Itchlarin, albeit amazing, never satisfied my tastes for magicks like I had hoped. Second Age under Zaros After a series of events, Itchlarin cast the Mahjarrat from his command, and Zaros graciously accepted any of us that wished to join him. I am still, to this day, happy I agreed to join Zaros, for under his command I was taught many things, I enhanced my already existing abilities, and learned many new ones. I waged war on the lessers that once peskered me, and I was happy. It was then that I met another mahjarrat, whom I know consider a brother, Eziak. We grew close, and as a team we where undefeated against our opponents. It is pretty obvious now, that with the Mahjarrats' help, Zaros quickly became the leading God of Gielinor, and I was honored to be a part of his glory. But that all changed, within a blink of an eye, when Zamorak, once one of Zaros' most trusted generals, betrayed him with the help of other lessers. I remember it so vividly, standing in the palace of my Lord, when all the sudden a swarm of traitors stormed the palace. I killed many vampyres and demons, as well as humans, and I even killed two of my own kin, but I was not strong enough to save Zaros. I saw his body fall, and his soul lift off and leave the realm of Gielinor. This is when I knew I had to escape, to fight another day. With sorrow in my heart and great wounds taking my body, I unleashed a mighty spell that crackled the air around me like thunder, and I vanished. The God Wars After I had vanished from the palace, I had no option but to heal my wounds the best as I could, and slip into a hibernation, for I was weak. I regret that decision, if I had found Eziak I may of fought along side him, and destroy the forces that wished Zarosians gone. But I didn't, and in a cave deep in the heart of the north western coast line, I slept. Nearly half way through the god wars, I was awoken by two young lessers, who seemed to be human mates. They had snuck out of their houses, I suppose and found my cave in which they planned to embrace each other, until they noticed me, in my lich form, stuck in ice. They obviously where frightened, but where not that bright when they attempted to run from the deep cavern. They fell, and by hand of fate, accidentally set of a chain reaction that trapped them in the cavern with me. '' ''They waited one day, and one night, until they finally decided that the only way to get out was to break my frozen slumber. They began pounding on the icey walls with rocks, until I eventually awoke, and cast the ice away from my body. They where frightened, and I do have to say I didn't help matters much, as I was confused after being in hibernations, I begin spewing words in ancient toungue at them, which went something like this, "Where is that wretched Zamorak, I will feed his soul to the gates of Itchlarin myself! Betraying his lord, he deserves nothing but death!" After I had done my circles around the cavern, yelling things in odd toungues to the young mates, I came to my senses, and look at them. They young female was shivering in her mates arms, and I do have to admit, that made me realize what I was doing. After explaining to them that I was not going to eat them, and that I was not a demon of Zamorak, I cleared the cavern entrance, and guided them safely home, as this was not the time of year to let two young humans walk in the cold footprints of bears in the snow back to their village alone. I also attended a most of the rituals held during this time, so I was not a weak mahjarrat. From the far north west, I went to see where my help was needed, but my kin was almost all gone, Alone I traveled to Icyenic armies, and hid amongst them, as a healer. Tho, over time, I began fighting for them as well, slaying many zamorakians, and many bandosians as well. I learned many of their magicks, but I was not there enough to learn enough, this is do to the slaughter of my small Icyenic force that was sent to attack a zamorakian camp. After this, I decided that there was no hope, as of now, and teleported to Dark Meyer, and shifted into the looks of one of them. It was not hard for me to gain respect amongst them, as I was use to being around a hoard of them when I fought with them in the second age. I, ofcourse, became interested in their magicks, and began to learn them. '' ''When it was nearing the last ritual of the Third Age, I had a slave, his name was Vanil. He was an orphan, parents taken and killed by the vampyres around me. It made me realize how cruel these creatures where, some of them where kinder (However, still wicked in their own way) like Vanescula Drakan. I knew, if I just teleported to anywhere, the chances of running into a hostile mahjarrat would be more then I cared for, as I was not as strong since I missed the last ritual. So I set out, slipping out of Dark Meyer, which is an entire story by itself if I might add, with Vanil. To the north we went, and crossed over the river, where I left Vanil, freeing him from my service. From there, I do not know much of what happened to him, but I do know from stories, that he became a great warrior, for some human civilization. After our seperation, I took disguise as a human that escaped from slavery of vampyres, and tricked people into giving me a horse and rations. With this, I set out North, where I saw what was once a vast greenland with flowers, trees, and creatures of all kind, now ruins of gods, with lava and dirt all over, creatures of wicked decent keeping people away from restoring what it once was. I didn't stay long in here, I went north-west from here, until I hit an icey region, where I set a spell on my horse, sending it south down the boarder of ice and dirt, hopefully where it found green pastures and lived long, and had many children which also grew fat on the same green pastures. I turned into a white bear from there, and traveled through the icey mountains, until I finally reached my destination, just in time. The ritual was only a day or two away, and some other mahjarrats where already there. During this ritual, I can quit remember who was sacrificed, but I was rejuivinated, and I left to the deserts, where I began interfering with the armies of Zamorak and Saradomin. I lived here, and I witnessed Guthix's wrath when he woke up, seeing all the gods banished into other realms and worlds. I silently felt the sorrow of this, knowing if Guthix was strong enough to banish these gods, he might be strong enough to banish others, which includs Zaros, my lord. But I have not given up hope yet, I am still fighting to this day to bring Zaros back, and now that the edicts are broken, I are one step closer to doing that. The Fourth Age After the edicts where set, I left to live amongst the islands of Karamja, for a rather obvious reason you might guess easily by now, after reading all my auto-biography, to learn magics they had developed. Ofcourse, it wasn't much I hadn't already known, but they did know some things I didn't. I had gotten bored there after a few months, and decided to head off towards the barbarians in the north. I opened a rift, and with crackeling magic that sounded like thunder, I was gone, with nothing but a static feeling left behind. '' ''What I wasn't all that aware of was how much the barbarians dispised magic in mortal hands, and when I teleported into the forest surrounding their civilization, a barbarian scout had caught sight of me. Luckily, tho, I was not in my natural state, but disguised as a traveler from southern civilizations dressed in pure white, with a white satchle, and white hood, but I was however, carying a black staff, a staff that looked like oak dyed in black dye, jeweled with rubies and diamonds. The scout, of course, seeing a magic user, went and got a five more of his kin, and came at me, with the intention of murder. I would not be here telling you my life story if I had let the lesser beings attack me, and kill me, and I obviously returned the favour. With a slam of the staff to the ground, a great light spread out, and within seconds, my sword hidden beneath my robings was in the first one's stomach, and with another swipe of my blade, the throat of the next man was cut. The others where angered and came towards me with hostility for killing their brothers, and I showed no mercy to them either. I had dropped one with a twirl of my staff to his head, and a sword through his neck. The next one came at me with fear in his eyes, I could see it, and I offed him by the use of an ice spell from my staff. There standing behind the frozen barbarian stood the last man, who began to run. I did not chase after him, knowing that if I did, I would be led into their civilization where they would murder me with numbers. I noticed that, after so many years of fighting with others, that I had lost the one thing I charished most, my own kin. My parents where never really a part of my life, I never connected with my siblings like they did with each other, for all I knew my closest friend, Eziak, could of died many years ago. And for the first time, I admit it, I felt tears streaking down my face, as I sat there surrounded by dead bodies of men, in the forest of barbaric land. I as alone. With this realization, I went into a cave near by, and followed it down into the deep tunnels of the mountain, near Keldagrim, and enchanted dragonstones with enough power to keep ice frozen for a hundred or so years, and I went into a deep sleep with my true form revealed, but this sleep was not like the others, it was riddled with dreams of kingdoms old, and gods angry. And before I knew it, I was awake... dwarves had smashed the ice in which I was prisoned, took my enchanted gems, and where poking my slumbering body with pickaxes. I admitt, I did not take kindly to being woken by half-men, especially ones that where trying to tie me up with rope, so I spoke words unknown to their ears, and I was gone, I had teleported myself to White Wolf Mountain, which I journied deep into, and continued the sleep that was interupted, but this time, I did not use ice, I put a spell on myself that would keep me asleep for another hundred years, so that I could wake in time for the ritual of the Mahjarrat. A hundred years later, which I think is fairly short, I awoke from my slumber, feeling refreshed, having dreamed of years old, and of feasting and dancing in the halls of Zaros. Oh what a race we hace come too, split in half and stabbing each other in the back, when we where all on the same side, for the most part. '' ''I went to the ritual site, where I was lucky enough to wake up in time, as it was already beginning, and they where fighting over a sacrifice. I was even suggested as a sacrifice, but it was quickly dismissed by mahjarrat who where wanting their enemies sacrificed. In the end, another mahjarrat was killed so that we could regain our flesh. After this, I decided to go back to my hibernation in the same spot I had previously slept, so that my flesh remain intact, and my powers strong. The Fifth Age It was the very beginning of the fifth age that I was awoken by wolves, which was quit odd as I was deep within the caverns of White Wold Mountain. The wolves where circling me as I shift and rolled out of my sleep, they knew I was powerful, and where waiting for the whole pack to take me on in battle. By the time I had gotten to my feet, their alpha wolf was approaching me and growling, which made me laugh, I have to admit. When the alpha charged at me, I didn't hold back slapping it to the side. I had forgotten that I had just attended the last ritual before my slumber, so I was quit strong at this time. With the alpha knocked unconscious, the other wolves began attacking, which I admitt they had pinned me down with numbers, but they where not strong enough. I released a spell that stunned the wolves, it stunned them long enough so that I could teleport out with my thunderous magic, to the top of the mountain. After I escaped the caves beneath the mountain, I took the form of an owl, which I flew from the white mountains, flying high, towards Misthalin. I enjoyed flying, it had made me forget about why I decided to hibernate instead of fight wars in the late fourth age. I had enjoyed shifting into various creatures and flying around when I was young, but when Zaros was stolen from me, I flew no longer. In fact, this was the first time I flew for many, many, years, and it felt great. I was so happy that I lost track of time, and I had flown right over ice mountain, and was heading towards the Lum River in Misthalin. Thats when I saw how fruitful the humans truely where, they where building cities, and I heard word of them finding rune essence. I decided to remain in my owl form and fly amonst the humans, and I watched them closely. Years went by, I had heard humans talk about the omen, the great owl, that flew over terrible events, such as the kinshra rising, runecrafting crusades, burninging of wizards' tower, and many other events. It was true, I did not fear the humans seeing me fly over as I watched from the skies, for I had nothing to hide as an owl. I assume they believed I was an omen, as I usually only appeared to them during tragic events, which sadly there are many in this world. Many years passed in my feathered form, I lived simply, enjoying wind beneath my wings, as I watched humans learn the ways of magic from above. As days grew closer to our time now, you could often find me in a tree near the Wizards' Tower, watching and learning their ways of magic. Until I heard the wizards speak of certain affairs in Falador, a city of "holy" human warriors. With great haste of the news, I had spread my wings and took to the northern skies. The wizards had spoken of Falador being taken over by new rule, and I couldn't resist to see who now sat at the throne. To my suprise, as you could imagine, when I felt my own kin near me as I flew high over the castle in Falador. I had nearly forgotten how to flap my wings, I was filled with joy. That joy didn't last long as I remembered that not all Mahjarrat are of my faith anymore, but it didn't matter, I flew down to the top of a bar in Falador, and listened. '' ''It was true, Falador was under new rule, and I think I knew exactly who was meddeling in it. It did not take me long, I had found Eziak, who knew all to well who I was, even in my feathery form. I'd like to go into detail about the events in Falador, but that will have to wait for another time, but the just of things that went on there are fairly simple. Oliver Ryder, another Zarosian Mahjarrat, as also in Falador, and I weaved my way into the society, become a magi under Faladorian rule. Eventually, things fell, and I went to north to the great cold shores of the North-Western sea. '' ''I found an island there, it was an island filled with old pine, magic, maple, and oak trees, a lake that was near the center, wrapping around a hill that led to a cliff that over looked the entire island. There where herds of unicorns and various other creatures there, and I was bewitched by its beauty. There, I summoned creatures of no real existence, that built a gothic styled house, with black stone and many rooms and even a dungeon. I called this place Drayk Manor, in which I filled with all the things a Mahjarrat would need, plus some. I had brought cattle. chickens, and sheep to the farms that I built on the island. Along with the herd of unicorns, I brought rabbits, deer, bees and butterflies to the island. I brought a colony of cats (I love cats, they are my favorite creatures on Gielinor) to my island from the streets of big cities, and there they happily looked over the island, they made sure everything was in order, and often kept me company. '' ''This is when I left the manor, in good hands of my faithful servant Pierce (But he is for another story, one not ment to be told quit just yet), and I left to meet with my long time friend, Eziak, in the human capitoal of Misthalin, Varrock. To my suprise, we began "helping" another Mahjarrat by the name of Zenthos, to prepare an army for Zaros, but it did not last long. These people where easily corrupted, my friend Eziak was cast out into the wild for a murder he did not commit, by my old ally Oliver. I left the city around then, and took flight again as an owl, and tracked Eziak down in the wild. When I saw him, I knew there was something wrong within him, he was being puppeted by someone. Against his will, I took him from the wretched, cursed lands of the wilderness, and locked him deep within the dungeons of Drayk Manor. How I saved him, ofcourse, is another tale, as this is just a summary of my life. I eventually found, and killed, the mahjarrat behind his possession, a zamorakian named Darren. I held Eziak at my home, until he set out, fully healthy, on whatever journey he took. I remained in my home, on my island, surrounded by creatures of peaceful decent. That all changed until another Mahjarrat found, and attacked me, on my island. Despite my strength, I was not strong enough to defeat my enemy, but I was able to keep him focused on me, and held him back. Luckely, my human friend, Pierce, came out from the woods, on a back of a black unicorn, and sent an arrow through his head. Realising how close I had come to defeat against a Mahjarrat of equal (great) strength, I set myself to arm my house against intruders. '' ''After I felt my manor was now a strong fortress, I set myself into the caves beneath my house, and feel asleep into hibernation. However, this was not an ordinary hibernation, I had cast open to portals that linked to each other, and with a series of magical boundaries, I set their energy to radiate on me while I slept. It wasn't a long hibernation, and the portals did give me a boost of energy, but it was not as much as I wanted. I woke in five years, in which I really did not miss out on much. '' ''The next years, until the end of the fifth age, I remained in my home, studying and writing books on magicks and magic, which I do have to say, I enjoy. The Sixth Age I witnessed the events that happened, that led to the sixth age, from afar, in the skies as an owl, I watched. The adventurer, Azzanadra, Sliske, all of it. I was quit shocked Sliske would do such a thing to Guthix, it angered me really, he had no right killing a god that did nothing against Zaros. However, it did break the edicts, and Zaros can now enter Gielinor once again. '' ''It didn't take Saradomin and Zamorak long to begin a fight, I watched that too from the skies. I laughed at how foolish these gods where, knowing Zaros would come back and end them easily. But, with another ritual nearing, I found myself next to my old friend, Eziak, who helped me obtain an alliance with Oliver Ryder, which would help me in the coming times. Soon, I joined the others of my kin at the ritual site, where we lost another Mahjarrat that day. However, I was rejuivenated, no longer in need of Oliver's aid, and with my flesh returned and my power stronger then I had ever had before, I set out to preparing for Zaros's return. Now I fight with Eziak, planning in the icey shadows, to take over our enemies for Zaros. I even have a new energy source that will make me invisible, and I will use it in the name of Zaros. Drayk Manor Exanderaz, in the fifth age, built a manor on an island in the north-western seas. Its on a forest island with a hill that leads up to a cliff, in which you must cross a bridge to get across to the other cliff, in which his manor sits on. There is a cave system that runs in the cliff, in which his house is linked too. He summoned workers with his magic, and used them to build the manor. Overall, it only took around three years to build, the reason it was a short was build is do to the great use of magic. Style The house is a gothic styled house, that looks like a cathedral. It has black stone, stained glass windows, flying buttresses, and other classic gothic style architecture. The manor looks almost as if it was stolen from Dark Meyer, as Exan spent some time in the vampyre city, often finding their style pleasant, but also was influenced from other structures in Gielinor such as the Kinshra fortress. Inhabitants When Exanderaz found the island, it was pretty empty, it had a herd of unicorns, birds, squirrels, and birds (owls, crows, seagulls, ravens, etc.) When he began building on it, he brought domestic creaturs like cattle, chickens, and sheep. He also brought a colony of cats from big cities, on the condition that they watch over the island as the guardians. He also brought some non-domestic creatures in which he finds enjoyable, such as bees, a variety of butterflies, and seals. Defences When he was attacked by a Mahjarrat at his home, he realized he needs defences in his manor, something he thought that being out in the middle of the ocean would do. He created a magical security system, which also ran machines. The first line of security was "security cameras", better known in rp as visual-commorbs. The next is golems in which are ready to be deployed in all sections of the house. He also created enchanted statues around the house that have linked knowledge, in which transfer to the head of a dragon that Exan also enchanted to run all the house security systems. He has three dragons, a mithril dragon that guards the front entrance, a blue dragon that lives ontop of the house in a specialized dragon nest, this dragon has a collar that prohibits it from flying away, and the third dragon is a frost dragon that roams the tunnles beneath the house, protecting Exan's many secrets and treasures. On top of his security, he also added charmed gems, that when the security goes of, block off hallways and other door ways with a forcefield. At all times, he has golems walking the entire island, including the house, and all golems have a commorb system that sends reports to the dragon HEAD (House Endangerment Avoidance Defence). The architecture is not just for looks, the the thick walls are near impenatrable, the flying buttresses allow for his walls to be even taller, and stronger, and the cliff its ok limits the intruders to one way. In order to get to the front entrance, you must cross a bridge that joins the two cliffs together, and this bridge has as above mentioned, a mithril dragon protecting it. The dragon has a cave beneath the bridge, and flies up when it hears crossers. The cave, also as above mentioned, has a frost dragon that roams it, as well as golems that walk its paths. Statues line every main pathway, and if you knew about it, you could look to see which hand was on the weapon in the statue, which tells you which way to turn to get out. This statues also double to send information back to the dragon HEAD, which is located in his office, but also has a twin in his hibernation chamber. As well, visual-commorbs are places around, and send information back to the nearest statue, which sends the information to the dragon HEAD. '''''More to be added! Trivia *Exan can become very serious very fast, when one disrespects his close friends or family, especially his Lord, Zaros. *Exan, despite his love of trickery, would never actually hurt a friend with his tricks, which is another reason he was nicknamed "Apmeken's Skeleton". *He is not a huge fan of Human alcohol, but his favorite of them has to be the Asgarnian Ale. *Exan is short for Exanderaz, in which is a fancier name of Exandil, one of my past usernames on RuneScape. *Exan has a wide variety of tastes, but his favorite food has to be roasted chicken and mashed potatoes. *Exan has experimented with draining energy sources as he hibernates in order to rejuvenate himself. *Exan is currently working on a new source of energy, one that could rival or match hibernation. *Exanderaz is a D2 mahjarrat, obviously. *He is also a very disciplined Mahjarrat, always looking to keep control over himself, and the situations he is in, such as Zaros does. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Zarosian Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Characters Category:Male